Are You Any Good With That?
by tellergirl
Summary: Rebecca and Ardeth engage in a swordfight that leads to something more. Set between Sands of Time and Sands of Fortune. Not necessary to read those first, you'll get the point.


I own nothing from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns.  I do own Rebecca.  

This popped into my head when Jonathan asked Ardeth that question in Ahm Shere.

Are You Any Good With That?

The blow landed square in the center of her chest, knocking the air from her lungs and sending her to the ground, where she landed on her backside with a thud.  The sword she'd held in her hand went sailing through the air to land out of reach.  She was up in a flash pulling three-pronged Sais from sheathes at her sides, bringing one up to halt the downward arc of the sword her opponent swung.

A man stood on the edge of the group that had gathered to watch, his expression impassive as he watched the woman fight.  Her chest heaved with the breaths she took and perspiration made her skin glisten.  Her hair had come loose from the leather thong that had held it and fell to her waist in a wave of fiery curls that glinted in the sun.  She lunged forward and caught her opponent in the shoulder with the point of the weapon, sending him flying back to land ignominiously into a trough of water that was used to tend the horses.

The laughter that shook the group told him that the demonstration was over.  He watched as she walked to her opponent, returning the blunted weapons that were used in training to the sheath at her side.  She held out her hand to her victim with a grin, yelping when he dashed his hand across the surface that sent a spray of water to soak the linen shirt that she wore.  The watcher's mouth went dry as the shirt molded itself against her chest to outline the generous curves he was coming to know well.

"C'mon, Rick.  Don't be a sore loser."  Evy called with a laugh, unable to hide her amusement at the position of her husband.

"I didn't lose."  Rick replied, taking the hand that Rebecca offered to assist him out of the water.  "I was merely showing her how to fail gracefully."

"Like you've ever been graceful."  Jonathan chuckled, earning a dark glare from his brother-in-law for his efforts.  "Admit it Rick.  You're more like the proverbial bull in the china shop."

"Thanks."  Rick said to Rebecca, pointedly ignoring his grinning brother-in-law.  "You did good.  Caught me off guard."

Rebecca didn't have time to enjoy the praise before he wrapped her in a bear hug that finished the job the spray of water had started.  She was now soaked.

"Rick!"  Rebecca laughed in protest as she pushed uselessly against the strength of his chest.  "You ARE a sore loser!"

"A sore loser that has his hands on my wife."

All heads turned to the source of the voice.  Ardeth stood not 10 feet away with a stern expression on his face and his arms folded across his chest.  Rick was not deterred by Ardeth's scowl as he tightened his arms around Rebecca, keeping her close as he grinned at the Med-jai warrior.  Rebecca's was defenseless as he approached, as her arms were pinned between Rick and herself."

"Your wife dumped me in the trough."  Rick said as he swept her up into his arms.  "I was thinking of returning the favor."

"Rick, c'mon."  Rebecca protested as she struggled against his hold.  "It was a fair fight!"

"Some of the best fights I've been in have not been fair."  Rick informed her as he dangled her above the trough threateningly.  "Isn't that right, Ardeth?"

"It is true."  Ardeth agreed, a smile toying at the corner of his mouth as Rebecca shot him a glare.  "Just because one wins a battle does not mean that one has won the war."

"Drop her in!"  Alex shouted from his position of safety behind his mother.

Rebecca had no time to protest as the water was already closing over her head.  She was sputtering as she came up for air only to find her family laughing at her predicament.   She shook off the helping hand Rick offered her as she struggled out the water, doing her best to maintain a scowl as he grinned down at her.  She turned her back on him only to find the same grin on the face of her husband.  She did not miss the way his gaze darkened as it swept over her.  She could easily recognize his desire for her even though their marriage was only two weeks old.  She twisted the ends of her shirt in her hands in an attempt to squeeze what water she could from the material, a movement that tightened the material against her body.  She saw his gaze drop down her body and she was pleased to note the heat there when he raised his gaze to hers again.

"I lost this one."  She conceded as she sent Rick a cool gaze that did nothing to smother his pleased grin.  "Next time, I will kick your—"

"Aunt Becky…" Alex said, reminding her of his presence.  "You should fight Ardeth."

That comment made Rick and Jonathan break into laughter again.  It was several minutes before they calmed enough to realize Rebecca had fixed them both with an icy stare.

"What?"  Jonathan asked defensively as he took a step back.  "Like you could have a chance against Ardeth."

"I could if I chose to."  Rebecca replied, tossing her wet hair back over her shoulder.

"Ardeth would kick your—" Alex began, only to close his mouth when Evy shot him a warning glance.

"Maybe."  Rebecca agreed as her gaze met Ardeth's.  "If he wasn't distracted."

Their gazes held as a smug grin crossed Rebecca's lips.  Ardeth knew a challenge when he saw one.  He watched as she placed a hand on her hip, a motion that he knew was designed to draw his gaze.  He did not move his gaze from hers as she threw him a smile designed to melt a man.  

"Tell me, dearest."  Rebecca said, her eyes lowering to the weapon he carried at his waist.  "Are you any good with that?"

Jonathan knew Ardeth was good with his sword.  He'd been given a quick demonstration when he'd asked Ardeth that very same question in the forest of Ahm Shere.  He rolled his eyes as he realized she was issuing more than an invitation to swordfight to her husband

"C'mon, Alex.  Let's go find something to eat."  Jonathan suggested as he took his nephew's hand in his.

"But Uncle Jon, I want to see them fight!  Couldn't we-"

"Trust me Alex, you don't want to see this.  Food is a much better idea."  Jonathan continued as he pulled the boy along behind him.

Rebecca stopped just before him Ardeth, tilting back her head to look up into his dark eyes.  She could tell he knew the game she was suggesting as she licked her lips.  A small thrill went through her as his gaze dropped to her mouth. 

"You could use the practice."  Ardeth agreed.  He enjoyed the temper that lit her eyes at his comment, for he could play this game just as well as she could.   "Shall we continue this at home?" 

"I do need to get out of these clothes."  She said with a smile.

So they headed home….

…Ardeth stepped into the courtyard of their home and his gaze immediately searched out his wife.  He would never lose the need to know she was nearby.  Three years of living without her had assured that.  She was eyeing the weapons arrayed upon the wall and when she heard his step she looked back over her shoulder with a grin that warmed him to his soul.  He stopped before her, reaching out to wrap his hand around the back of her neck to pull her in for a kiss.  The moment their lips met she melted against him and her arms went around his waist as his mouth plundered hers.  The small moan that escaped could have come from either of them as the heat built and sparks flew.  When he finally freed her mouth from his assault she leaned against him, weak in the knees with her own desire for him.

"Is that your strategy?"  Rebecca asked breathlessly.  "To kiss me into submission?"

"I would if I thought it would work."  Ardeth said in amusement as his hands ran up her back.  "Would you make it that easy for me?"

Rebecca placed her hand flat against his chest and pushed back gently to create space between them.  That same hand moved downwards until her fingers slid just under the band of his pants, her nails tickling against his skin lightly as his skin warmed beneath her touch.

"Maybe."  She replied with a smile and a gaze full of promise.  "Right now I believe you promised me 'practice'.

She pulled her hand away to rest on the hilt of the sword she'd traded her Sais for.  The absence of her touch did not make him burn for her any less but his gaze steadied, giving the impression of cool readiness.  Rebecca felt a chill go down her spine at the dangerous aura he emitted.  She was glad this was only a friendly challenge and that they were on the same side.  Without warning he'd freed his sword, bringing it up so quickly she barely had a chance to block his blow with her own.  Dark eyes met emerald and a spark of challenge flew between them, unspoken but felt.

"You're quick."  Rebecca said with a soft laugh.

She whirled and brought her sword around with her aiming for his side.  He brought his arm down and parried her blow as his free hand caught her arm.  Using her own momentum against her he brought her back against him with his sword beneath her chin.  She was trapped against him effectively as his arm snaked around her, pinning her arms against her.

"You let down your guard and left an opening that a camel could walk through."  Ardeth said sternly.

He'd brought his mouth down to her ear to say this.  All she had to do was turn her head to brush her lips against his.  The moment contact was made his hold eased, giving her an opening to duck out of.  She smirked as she faced him again, pleased at the small victory.

His gaze narrowed and Rebecca could not help but feel a small spurt of fear as she saw him steel his resolve.  Steel rang against steel as he swung and she met him thrust for thrust, blade for blade.  Both moved as if driven to prove they could resist each other, and come out the victor.  Rebecca's arm was beginning to tire and she began to wonder if he could go on forever as he drove her across the courtyard, driving her back into a corner that she didn't think she could fight her way out of.  She lifted her arm to meet yet another blow when he grabbed that arm and pushed her back against the wall with enough force to make her drop the sword.  She had no time to catch her breath before his mouth swooped down upon hers, ravaging her mouth with a fierceness that would have frightened her if she hadn't been more than willing to match his furor.  His hands tore at her clothes and her head tipped back as his teeth dug into her throat, and his tongue tasted the sweat that was a result of their battle.

He shoved her skirt up about her waist and lifted her hips in his hands, entering her body with one quick thrust as her legs wrapped around him.  Her cry was captured in his mouth as her lips were claimed again, muffled by the thrust of his tongue as her body met the matching thrust of his body in a battle that was no different in its intensity as the one that had preceded it.  Her back scraped against the rough wall while the wave of sensation built, and his fingers gripped her hips tighter as he buried his face in the curve of her shoulder.  She exploded around him, crying out into his hair as he gave one final groan, his body growing taut as he found his release within her.  

It was several moments before either could find the strength to move.  Rebecca slid her arms around his back, hugging him close as he raised his head to look down at her.  He found a smug grin on her face and he bent his head to kiss her, a bit more gently than the one that had started it all.

"You look pleased."  He said softly.  

"Mmmm."  Rebecca replied, nearly purring.  "I told you I could distract you."

"Indeed.  I also promised you practice."  

She raised her mouth for his kiss, thinking that she wouldn't mind training sessions that ended like THIS.

The End


End file.
